


Семья Малфоев

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Семья Малфоев - образцово-показательная для других аристократов, но что творится за закрытыми дверями? Сложно ли быть женой наследника Малфоев и что придется за это отдать?





	Семья Малфоев

Нарцисса тяжело дышит, даже не пытаясь вытирать бегущие по щекам слезы. На подоле красивого белого платья расцветают алые цветы - пятна крови с разодранных ладоней. Леди Малфой, молодая жена, любимица своих родителей.

Знала бы она, как все окажется на самом деле. Что черноволосый статный красавец станет милей собственного мужа.

\- Мама… Почему ты не предупредила?!

Нарцисса кричит в пустоту, сжимая истерзанными ладонями край стола. На полу осколки зеркала, разбитого в приступе злости на саму себя. Лорд. Риддл. Том Риддл.

\- Люблю… - с губ срывается короткий стон, девушка опускается прямо на пол.

Она все видела и ненавидит свекра, отобравшего у нее все - семью, жизнь, любимого. А Лорд хорош… Такой страсти она не видела еще в отношениях, и от того, что Люциусу не даст даже приближенного к ней чувства, становилось плохо.

\- Что же ты, девочка, думала? - холодные пальцы касаются шеи, бархатный голос будто проходит сквозь нее.  
\- Она не думала, Том, - второй голос режет изнутри на части, насмешливый, ледяной. Такой, как смех Лорда, слышащийся за спиной.  
\- В самом деле? Это весьма...глупо.

Боль становится сильнее, на шее сжимаются пальцы, а на ухо шепот: "Глупая девчонка, ты надумала себе кучу проблем. Но это даже на руку нам. Люциусу требуется наследник, а ты станешь ребёнку идеальной матерью. Нравится тебе или нет. У тебя больше нет выбора."

Шепот двухголосый, злой, а доступ воздуха возвращается сразу после того, как захлопывается дверь комнаты.

Теперь Нарцисса Блэк чётко знает - выбор в чистокровных семьях всего лишь призрак, а долг, честь и обязательства превыше всего. Ведь Слизерин за семейные ценности.


End file.
